Contribution Rules
To keep this wiki free of unnecessary pages, photos, vandalism, and to keep everyone happy, these rules are to be enforced. =Rules for Articles= Direct Tributes Madness Combat tributes that possess an identical or similar art style and haven't drifted far from the Madness Combat series. Newgrounds Tributes on Newgrounds must meet the following criteria to have an article on this wiki: *Single animations and games must have at least 4.05 stars to have full, in-depth descriptions. Anything below gets a short summary. Single animations/games that have less than 3.5 stars get no pages at all. *Animation/game series must have at least 3.5 stars per installment. *Single animations must have been viewed at least 70,000 times. *Animation/game series must have been viewed at least 50,000 times per installment. *It must have passed judgment. YouTube Tributes on YouTube must meet the following criteria to have an article on this wiki: *Single animations must have their like/dislike bar at least 70% green to have full, in-depth descriptions. Anything below gets a short summary. Single animations that have less than 65% of their like/dislike bar green get no page at all. *Animation series must have, per installment, at least 60% of their like/dislike bar green. *Single animations must have at least 200 favorites. *Animation series must have at least 150 favorites per installment. Indirect Tributes For series that are based on Madness Combat, but have over time separated itself from Madness Combat, such as Bunnykill, we will include a little information for the series, and link to a wiki based on the series. Madness Combat Cameos For when Madness Combat cameos in a non-Madness Combat related game or animation, we will provide information on the cameo, and a little information on the game/animation itself, and link to a wiki based on the game/animation/series. Krinkels' Work On this wiki, we will only include a little information about Krinkels' animations, how the animations affect the tributes, and characters from the official series that appear often in tributes. Any other info about the series will have to be found on the Madness Combat Wiki. We will still provide information on his games such as Madness: Project Nexus. Artists For artists to have their own page on this wiki, they must have made at least 4 tributes to Madness Combat, and the quality of their tributes must pass the requirements above. =Rules for Editing= To keep the pages clean, these rules are to be enforced. Inserting False Information Inserting information that is false or unlikely is unaccepted here. Your false information will be reverted and you will be given a warning. You will be banned if you continue to do this. Speculation Speculation for future animations and games shall not be accepted in articles, as they are likely to be false. Any speculation will have to be put in forum threads, blogs, on your message wall, or in the chat. If you put any speculation in any articles, it will be removed and you will be given a warning. You will be banned if you continue to do this. Trolling Removing all content from articles, replacing the content with inane text, making nonsense pages, etc. will result in a ban. Duplicate Pages Pages that are duplicates of already existing pages will be removed. Before you create a page, make sure that there isn't already a page that is the same as the one you are going to create. If you continue to this intentionally, you will be banned. Joke Pages Joke pages are unaccepted on this wiki, as they are not informative. If you make any joke pages, it will be deleted and you will be given a warning. You will be banned if you continue to do this. Not Following these Rules Not following any of these rules while contributing will result in a ban. =Community Rules= To keep the community happy, these rules must be enforced. Forums To keep the forums clean, these rules must be enforced: *No linking to malicious websites. *No NSFW photos. *No erotica. *No threads, topics, or posts that would or might offend a certain person, group, or race. *No announcements about new animations or games, as these are to be put in your blog posts. *No trolling or flaming. *No spamming. *No necroing threads, unless you have new information on the topic. *No roleplaying. Blogs The blogs everyone makes must enforce these rules: *No linking to malicious websites. *No NSFW photos. *No erotica. *No blog posts, topics, or comments that would or might offend a certain person, group, or race. *No blog posts about the wiki (not counting hellos and goodbyes), questions related to tributes, or miscellanea that does not belong in blog posts, as these are meant to be put in the forums. *No trolling or flaming in the comments. *No spamming in the comments. *Do not post on old blog posts, unless you have new information on the topic. *Do not make short, inane blog posts, or simply posting blog posts for getting achievements, as these will be deleted, and you will get a warning. You will be banned if you continue to do this. *Do not make inane comments on blog posts just to get achievements, as these will be deleted, and you will get a warning. You will be banned if you continue to do this. Chat To keep the chat clean and the chatters happy, these rules must be enforced: *No linking to malicious websites. *No erotica. *No messages or topics that would or might offend a certain person, group, or race. *No discussions that are meant to be in blog posts or in forum threads. *No trolling or flaming. *No spamming. *No roleplaying. Message Walls All messages made on anyone's message wall must enforce these rules: *No linking to malicious websites. *No NSFW photos. *No erotica. *No messages or topics that would or might offend a certain person, group, or race. *No discussions that are meant to be in blog posts or in forum threads. *No trolling or flaming. *No spamming. *No roleplaying.